Purple Cloud
by Murasaki-en
Summary: Hai! Hai! My second story about khr. Feel free to give comments or violent reactions! The setting of this takes place after the battle with Byakuran and before the Enma arc. Chillax, no spoilers.Hibari x oc and slight Gokudera x my friend's oc.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My second fanfic about me and Hibari! KYA! *Blushes Madly*

I'll continue my first story whenever I feel like it. :))

Hope you guys find the story interesting! Read and Review please!

**Chapter 1: In the Middle of the Night**

The sun was setting on the horizon as the Tenth and his friends, the "Hurricane Bomb" and "Baseball Idiot" were on their way home. As usual, Gokudera and Yamamoto were bickering at each other and Tsuna was trying to calm them down.

"Go-gokudera-kun, please stop it!" Tsuna pleaded. After hearing Juudamie's voice, Gokudera stopped.

"Oh yeah, Juudaime, you didn't understand the math lesson in school earlier right? And we have a test tomorrow as well. I'll stay over at your place to teach you."

"Ahh, arigatou Gokudera-kun!"

"Maa, since Gokudera's going, I'll come with you guys too!" Yamamoto offered. Gokudera started arguing with the Rain Guardian from the gate of Tsuna's house until entering Tsuna's bedroom. Reborn was lounging on his soft chair. "Tsuna, start reviewing or else…"

"Ehh, masaka? More extensive and intense training?" Tsuna protested.

"Urusai." The arcobaleno said, pointing his gun, which was actually his partner, Leon in one of his forms at his hopeless student.

Tsuna and the others had nothing else to do but follow the baby hitman's command. They commenced studying and ended up falling into deep sleep.

Meanwhile, during the dark period of the sinister night, snow began to fall. This kind of scenario wasn't good for any traveler, especially for a certain fifteen year old girl. She, the stranger, was trudging through the icy wonderland. Her coat, which was too large for her, was soaked with blood and sweat for having fought many enemies and at the same time, running away from them. Her short skirt was torn, revealing her slender, shivering legs. Her face held a worried look and her big, red eyes looked as if she had suffered too much hardship at her young age. Her medium-length, black hair swayed along with the huge gusts of wind. She crossed her arms, willing the cold to go away. For two hours, she had been searching for a specific destination. Her shoulders tensed, she felt a murderous killing intent aimed at her. The girl spun around in time blocking the menacing scythe, brandishing her dagger, her only weapon.

"Hah! You thought you could escape from me, little girl!" the enemy, a muscular, tall, and furious man sneered, "You won't live to see the sun rise once morning arrives! You are too naïve and stupid. DIE! DIE! DIE!"

The girl just kept silent, she knew that talking back would just be a waste of energy. "We'll see about that," she thought. She let her reflexes take over. She couldn't die now for she had an important task to do and a special promise to keep. Dodge, swipe, attack, jump, block, parry, were her only thoughts. It seemed like ages before she finally defeated her enemy, only one of the many pursuing her. "Damn, I wasted too much time. I have to disguise myself," she whispered, standing on the rooftop of a building, her clothes billowing with the cold wind and dagger which morphed back to her thick-rimmed, black glasses. She sighed and wore them. She then took a picture out of her pocket. That picture showed a boy her age with spiky brown hair, gentle eyes, and a smile splayed on his face. He was wearing the distinct uniform of Namimori High. "Heh, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the next boss in line for the Vongola Family…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Tsuna, wake up!"Reborn said after using his brutal waking methods. He had just finished hitting Tsuna with his ten pound hammer. "You're almost late for school. Hibari will bite you to death if you are."

"Eeeh? Why didn't you wake me up?" Tsuna desperately screamed, "Oh, by the way, where's Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?"

"They left."

"Eeeh?" Tsuna hurriedly got out of bed, wore his school uniform and crashed down the stairs. He ran through the hallway only to see that Reborn fooled him… AGAIN.

"Ara, ara, you're up early Tsu-kun," Nana said. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Fuuta were already halfway through breakfast.

"Oka-san… I want to eat breakfast." Nana, Tsuna's mom, set the rice bowl in front of Tsuna. As usual, Lambo was stealing food from I-pin's plate, Bianchi was feeding Reborn. After eating, the trio left for Namimori High, expecting a normal, boring school day.

"Tenth, are you okay?" Gokudera asked, "You look spaced out today."

"Aah, it's just that Reborn seems to be plotting something," Tsuna replied.

"It will be fine, it's probably just to test you're capabilities," reassured Yamamoto. They entered the school gate, thankful to be not bitten to death by Hibari. They climbed up the stairs, and settled to the normal morning routine of Class 2-A.

Suddenly, just a few seconds after the school bell rang, Tsuna noticed a girl bounding through the gate, panting.

"Hahi… it's seems like I didn't make it in time. Aah. It's my first day of school too," she moaned.

"You're late, I will now bite you to death," a voice announced.

"Eeeh?" she snapped her head up and saw Hibari's face only three inches away from hers. Her face immediately turned red, and she backed away from him.

"You, why are you late?" Hibari coldly asked.

"Eto… ano…" she fumbled, "It's my first day of school so I kinda messed up the time… ehehehe…"

Hibari raised his eyebrow; he deduced that it would be unfair for a newcomer to be bitten to death so she will have detention instead. The girl's jaw dropped. She knew that detention was another form of punishment but she swallowed her pride.

"Meet me at the Disciplinary Office after school," the Head of the Disciplinary Committee said.

"Hai," the girl said weakly. She turned her back to Hibari and ran away.

"Sawada-san," the teacher's voice called out, "why are you looking out the -"

The door opened with a bang. The girl Tsuna just saw was his classmate!

"Aah, you're here, transfer student. Introduce yourself," the teacher said.

"Uhmm… Sumimasen for being late. I'm Sachie Kikuchi, I'm came from Italy…" her voice trailed away at her classmate's incredulous faces, "What? It's true!" she said alarmingly. Surprisingly, Sachie heard one of the guys mutter, "God, why do all the cute girls come from Italy?" The room erupted with rumors and when the teacher managed to restore order, she instructed Sachie to sit beside Yamamoto, telling him to take her to a tour and to tell her the ropes and rules in Namimori High. He wholeheartedly agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lunch time came too soon for Tsuna. He wasn't prepared for whatever evil plan—or torture—Reborn had in store for him. Luckily, Sachie Kikuchi was with them and whenever someone new comes to school, Reborn always leaves Tsuna alone… for the time being.

"Ore wa namae wo Yamamoto Takeshi!" Yamamoto said with his mouth full.

"Oi, baseball freak, stop talking with your mouth full," Gokudera chided.

"Uhm… what's your name?" Sachie asked Gokudera.

"Gokudera Hayato, I'm the tenth's-"

"Gokudera-kun! Ano, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna interrupted, he didn't want Sachie to find out that he was the soon-to-be Tenth Boss of the prestigious Vongola Family which was known throughout the world for immense strength and for being filthy rich.

"Eeh, Sawada Tsunayoshi… can I call you Tsuna then?" Sachie asked.

"Yeah!" Tsuna agreed. He had a sneaky feeling about Sachie. With his Hyper Intuition he noticed that Sachie seemed to be withholding important information from his friends. Somehow, he knew that her sudden appearance was connected to the Vongola some other way. He shook his head vigorously, willing his suspicions away.

"Tsuna, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called, snapping his fingers two inches away from Tsuna's nose, "Let's tour Sachie around the campus."

"Yeah, sure," Tsuna said.

As they walked around the entire school, Sachie was taking in the view. A sudden thought pierced her mind, "Hey Yamamoto, where's the Disciplinary Office?"

Tsuna and Gokudera did a double take. "Eh? Why are you going there Kikuchi-chan? Did Hibari say he'll bite you to death?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm… yeah. A while ago morning." Sachie replied.

"Eeh?" Tsuna's eyes were about to pop out of his eye socket, "This is not good… Hibari's not the type of person you would want to be messing with! When you see him, you have to immediately run away!" he advised.

"But… he said that he'll bite me to death if I'm not present for my detention sentence," she told.

"Well, be careful! Aah! Class is starting! We have to hurry!"

The four classmates ran up the stairs and through the corridor just in time for the next lesson. Safe… for the meantime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tsuna hasn't seen a sign of Reborn ever since breakfast. But, instead of being thankful, he was worried. What was that baby up to?

Afternoon was settling over the town of Namimori, Tsuna was walking towards home with Gokudera and Yamamoto by his side. He was also worried about the newcomer. How will her condition be tomorrow? How will she fare against his Cloud Guardian's might?

He heard glass breaking and saw the newbie jumping off the window with Hibari hot on her trail, wielding his tonfas.

"Wa—nani?" Gokudera stuttered. Tsuna sighed, _oh dear, this is probably Reborn's fault_.

What happened before that incident was this. Sachie was on her way to the Disciplinary Office when she heard bullet shots. She hurriedly ran to the area where the sound originated from. She found herself in the music room and the grand piano was in tatters. She stayed there a moment longer. And a moment was what Hibari needed to rush over to the scene of the crime. He saw Sachie's shocked face and didn't hesitate to lunge at Sachie for the event.

"Wha?" Sachie exclaimed, she had not expected Hibari, of all people to charge at her. "Wait, Hibari-kun! I didn't do anything!"

"Urusai, kamikorosu yo."

"Eh?"

And that's how Sachie tried to make her escape. She kicked a hole through the window and jumped off from the third floor. Both she and Hibari landed safely, much to Tsuna's amazement. Reborn smiled from the rooftop watching the events take place.

"Wait, Hibari-kun! I swear! I didn't do it! It was a baby holding a green revolver!" Sachie reasoned out. Hibari stepped closer, pinning Sachie to the wall, his face two inches away, and tonfas pressed against her chest.

"Prove it, or else I'll bite you to death," Hibari threatened. He failed to notice Sachie's face had gone red, her glasses, slipping away from her nose. She pushed Hibari away.

"It was a baby wearing a fedora hat and a suit! He went up the rooftop!" Sachie reported, while dodging the tonfa aimed at her. The sudden movement caused her to clutch her stomach. Her wound, after hours of carefully bandaging it, reopened. She swore under her breath. _I soo don't need to fight right now_. In just a few seconds, her lower body was soaked with blood. Hibari stopped and stared. He was confused, he hadn't expected his tonfas to do that much damage. Reborn furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hmmph. Weak herbivore," Hibari said, tucking away his tonfas, "I'll deal with you later."

This action made Yamamoto and Tsuna run to where Sachie lay, they too hadn't expected such an event to happen, but most of all, they were wondering why Hibari let her go so easily.

"Sachie-chan! Daijoubu?" Tsuna asked.

"Eeh, Tsuna-kun! Uhm… yeah… I guess."

"No you're not!" Yamamoto countered, "You're covered in blood!"

"Well… if you put it that way…" Sachie said, "Crap! I have to get home."

"We'll accompany you, just in case your wound worsens," Reborn said, appearing in the scene.

"Aa, arigatou Re-," Sachie said before she could stop herself. It was a good thing that her voice volume was low. In spite of that, Reborn's sharp ears picked up what she was going to say. They've been walking for a while now then Sachie suddenly halted.

"We're here!" she announced brightly, opening the door and entering the neat otherwise dilapidated house.

"Are? Sachie-san, you don't have any parents?" Yamamoto asked, curious to find out about Sachie's past.

"Ah, yeah. I heard that they died immediately after I was born. Ahaha…" Sachie replied, "I never really knew them so, I don't miss them… " There was a dead air in the house.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, find the first aid kit, we have to treat Sachie's wound," Reborn ordered.

"Why us?" Gokudera protested.

"Because if you don't I'll kill all of you," Reborn retorted. With that last sentence, the three immediately started searching for the first aid kit and left the room far from hearing range.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sachie went to the bathroom and changed from her uniform to an oversized t-shirt and pajamas. She slumped on her bed.

"Sachie, can I see your wound?" Reborn requested. Sachie looked at Reborn in surprise and had no choice but to lift her shirt up.

"Hmm, the cut is still fresh, it seems like a sword did this. Did you, by chance, fight anybody last night?" Reborn interrogated.

Sachie sighed, there was no helping it now. The Sun Arcobaleno found out about her concealed identity, "Yeah, they were after me."

"They?"

"Yes, they were after the Tenth."

"So you're…?"

"Yes, I'm part of the Vongola family," Sachie confirmed. She then handed to Reborn a letter from the Ninth. "I was sent to protect the Tenth and his guardians from danger."

"Danger?"

"Yes, the Ferroneo Family wants to end the Vongola's line."

A scream pierced the air, "Juudaime! Tsuna!"

Sachie stood up, despite the horrible wound; she sprinted towards the sound and saw her former enemy holding Tsuna by the throat, "Hah, found you imbecile!"

"LET HIM GO!" Sachie shouted loud and clear.

"Or else what little girl?" the dude snickered.

"I'll kill you," she flatly said.

"Wait, Sachie! You don't even know that guy! He's dangerous! If he can overwhelm Tsuna, there's no hope!" Yamamoto said.

"Hah! You don't even know your companion? This is making me laugh. Hahahaha! Is the Vongola Family this stupid?" he pointed his dirty finger at Sachie, "Don't you know that she's the strongest assassin in your family? She escaped the Vindice along with somebody called Mukuro Rokudo a few days ago. By some luck, the Vongola decided to adopt her as well."

Tsuna's and everybody else's faces were hard to understand. They were pictures of mixed fear, respect, and disbelief.

"Sachie-chan… is it true?"

"It's not time for that! Dodge it!" Sachie pushed Tsuna away and caught the projectile with her bare hands."Che, you're the stupid one. Oh wait, you're not just stupid, you're trash," Sachie told her enemy.

Tsuna and Reborn looked at each other, why did Sachie have the time to throw insults to her opponent. She can't be that strong? Can she?

"Idiot, attack me if you can," the enemy dared.

"Already did," Sachie replied. As they stared at Sachie, blood erupted from her opponent's chest; Sachie had ripped his heart out… with her bare hands. He fell, never to fight again.

"Chikusou… my hands got dirty… AGAIN," Sachie sighed, "Why don't those people learn their lesson…?" She saw Tsuna looking at her bloodstained hands, "Aah, gomen, gomen, I'll wash them right now." She ran towards the bathroom and the sound of water was heard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tsuna woke up in the morning believing that everything that happened the other day wasn't real: Sachie wasn't part of the Vongola Family, he thought. He didn't ask Reborn for confirmation for the fear of finding out the scary truth. As usual, on the way to school, Gokudera and Yamamoto were with him. Their conversation revolved on training techniques, how stupid baseball is, how Gokudera would help the Tenth in his homework but never the event concerning Sachie's real identity.

The class took up its usual pace. All the girls were head over heels for Gokudera and Yamamoto. However, something else happened.

"Class, I would like to call on a new transfer student. Come in please," the teacher announced. The class body looked at each other. They hoped that the next transfer student would be as hot as the first. A step was heard, echoing throughout the corridor.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! My name's Sadamo Rana. Please take care of me!" Rana said brightly, her intelligent, black eyes gazing at everyone. Her mid-length, straight brown hair and red watch were seen by everybody.

"Aah! Rana-chan!" Sachie screamed, running over and then hugged the new student, surprising the homeroom teacher.

"Sachie! It's been a long time I've seen you since you got impris-"

"Ahaha! I'm glad to see you too!" Sachie interrupted, "Sensei, can I show her around the campus?" The boys groaned, another hottie stolen.

"Okay." The bell rang and class was dismissed. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition felt something was up.

"So… Rana-chan, can I call you that?" Tsuna asked, after Sachie introduced Rana to her so-called friends who comprised of Yamamoto and Gokudera. Sachie noticed that when Rana met eyes with the ill-tempered Gokudera, she blushed.

"Hmm… oh yeah."

Suddenly Reborn appeared, "The five of you, meet me at the rooftop in two minutes."

Tsuna observed that Rana didn't bat an eyelash when she saw the five-year old baby give her an instruction, more accurately; she was the one who told her companions to hurry the hell up. _Okay… so now I know that Rana and Sachie are mafia. _He thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sachie ran along with her newly found friends (except Rana) to the said destination. In her haste, as they all reached the rooftop, she bumped into somebody.

"Oof,eh… gomenasai!" Sachie apologized to the stranger.

"Hm? No worries, no worries, apology accepted," he said. Sachie slightly remembered the sound of the stranger's voice. Her eyes traveled up and saw a familiar blond hair and green fluffy jacket.

"Dino nee-chan!" Sachie greeted, "How long have you been here?" She hugged Dino with full force. The victim of her crushing grip turned pale.

"Chie-chan, yo-you're crushing me.. c-c-can't b-breath," he said, gasping for air.

"Oh, sumimasen!" Sachie bowed to Dino more than three times.

Dino looked around, forgetting Sachie, "Aah, Rana-chan, so this is where you ran off to. Yo, Tsuna!"

Rana didn't reply but instead, she gave Dino a deathly glare that could have put a dinosaur to shame. Tsuna jolted at the mention of his name."Dino-san! A pleasure to meet you again!"

"Hmmph. I hate crowds, I'm leaving," stated the head of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Matte Kyoya, Reborn has something to say," Dino ordered his pupil.

"Whatever."

"I propose a training session between those who have the same flame. But since only Hibari and Gokudera have counterparts, who are Sachie and Rana, the rest who are Tsuna and Yamamoto have to train with either me or Dino. "

"Eeh? Training again? Come on Reborn! Nothing's going to go wrong since we already defeated Byakuran," Tsuna protested.

"Yes Reborn, the tenth's right! Plus I don't have to train with her. She looks weak," Gokudera pointed his finger at Rana.

"Oh. We'll see about that. Weak you say I am, maybe that word applies to you… not me," Rana shot back, a vein popping on her forehead. The two storm guardians faced off, their red destructive flames flaring from their rings.

"However, we would not have our training here," Reborn continued as if nothing interrupted him. This effectively quieted the two angry people. "We would ride the transportation Dino will provide us to an isolated area where you guys can loosen up without the fear of hurting other innocent people."

"What a great idea…" Rana and Gokudera muttered, letting a string of curses out of their mouths.

"Reborn, it's a great idea and all, but why do we have to go training? Isn't the worst over? The world's powers are balanced and all those stuff," Tsuna asked.

"Because another mafia family is attempting to assassinate you," Sachie spoke up.

"Whaat?" Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Dino, Rana shouted.

"Yes, Sachie's correct. According to her, the family, Ferroneo Family, is out after Tsuna's blood and since you guys have been slacking off, this is your punishment," Reborn supplied, "So, Tsuna will be my opponent and Dino as Yamamoto's."

"Whew. Guess there's no helping it. Oi, Reborn, when would we go to that island? What are we gonna bring?" inquired the rain guardian.

"Tomorrow. What you're going to bring is none of my concern," replied the baby.

Tsuna gulped. Tomorrow's gonna be a hell of a day.

As they were dismissed, Sachie summoned all of her willpower and approached her fellow Cloud Guardian. "Kyoya-kun, let's have fun tomorrow!"

"Hn. Whatever. Don't call me Kyoya," Hibari coldly replied. He then turned his back on Sachie and stalked away probably to bite more people to death.

Sachie pouted at his retreating figure. Suddenly, a huge hand hit her from behind. "Ow! Dino nee-chan! What was that for?" Dino just winked at her and smiled. He walked away along with Romario, one of his trusty men. Sachie stuck out her tongue at his direction. This rude act was noticed by Tsuna.

"Sachie-chan, that's bad manners!"

"Sorry!"

"Anyway, why do you seem so close to Dino-san?" Yamamoto asked while watching Gokudera and Rana bickering.

"Uhm… he became my babysitter for a while," Sachie replied in a meek voice, "Trust me, those days were… clumsy. He let me fall more than ten times and he accidentally dropped my head on hard surfaces for twenty times!"

"Ahhaah…" Tsuna replied thinking that it was typical for Dino to be like that. "Sachie-chan, why were you imprisoned along with Mukuro-kun?"

As soon as Tsuna uttered those words, he wished he hadn't mentioned it since a dark aura seemed to cloud Sachie's happy one. "You don't want to know," she said darkly. Sachie turned away and headed home to prepare for the training ahead.

Meanwhile, Gokudera and Rana after arguing for so long noticed that they were the only ones left at the rooftop.

"This is all your fault woman! Because of you, they left us behind!" Gokudera blamed Rana.

"My fault, MY FAULT? Oh so now, you're blaming me because of your utter lack of sense in your surroundings," Rana observed.

"Why you…"

And together, they went down the stairs and parted ways, their heads fuming with rage.

"That's it, even if he is cute and all, he has a bad temper! ARGH!" Rana muttered under her breath.

And so ended the day before the training that Reborn planned. What was that baby plotting?

* * *

><p>Aha! Bet you weren't expecting that kora! XD<p>

What will happen to Hibari and Sachie ALONE, in an ISOLATED island?

Bwahaha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sachie's POV**

_Riiing, riiiing, riiing!_

Ugh. I hate that alarm clock. Why does it always wake me up in early mornings? Besides, it's Saturday anyway…

God! Saturday! I have to meet up with the others! I hurriedly jumped out of my bed, took a shower, shoved a loaf of bread in my mouth, tied my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my stuff and ran to the rendezvous point.

_Haa haa. _Panting, I was able to make it. It turns out that they were all waiting for me.

"Chie-chan! What took you so long!" Dino scolded.

"Sorry! You know that I'm a slowpoke during Saturday mornings," I said in defense.

"Enough chitchat, Dino let's go," Reborn commanded.

"Hai!" we all said, well maybe except Hibari.

Argh. I do admit that Hibari looks cute… handsome maybe, but his attitude's the worst. Why do I have to put up with that guy?

Without looking where I was going, I bumped into a wall. Back up, back up, not a wall, it was the sturdy back of Hibari. He sent me one of his deathly glares that warned me that one more clumsy act, he'll kill me. I gulped.

"Not only you guys have to train with each other, you have to learn how to survive two nights together, fending off the dangerous things that might be lurking around," Reborn added to the list of what we were supposed to do.

"Eeh? Two nights with the old man?" Rana protested, pointing at Gokudera.

"Maa, maa, I'm sure there's a reason, right kozo?" Yamamoto said. At this remark, Reborn just smiled.

We boarded the helicopter Dino brought along with him. Yes, all eight of us fit, not counting Romario.

"Sachie, Hibari, jump off," Reborn said.

I spun around, "What? Now?"

Hibari did what Reborn told him and jumped off, holding a bag. Weird, this is the first time I saw Hibari carrying one and wearing only jeans and a shirt. I on the other hand, to be on the safe side, wore a white shirt, pants and a violet jacket.

Suddenly, I was plummeting downwards because Reborn gave me a kick interrupting my reverie.

No, I most definitely did not scream or shout or did any similar acts. I landed with a splash. Wait…. SPLASH? What the hell? Water? Didn't see that one coming. I kicked my legs and swam to the surface noting Hibari doing the same thing. Now, we were… soaked. Realizing this fact, I looked at my hands and to my disappointment; I wasn't carrying the bag I packed. Curse that Reborn… he didn't even throw my bag after he kicked me off that accursed helicopter. I trudged on the coast. Then suddenly, Hibari swung his metal tonfa at me.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed out of surprise. Hibari raised his eyebrows as I was able to evade his menacing attack.

"Hn. You're not as weak as I imagined."

"Is that a compliment?" I retorted, backing away. There was no way, no way in hell that I'd lose to this annoying idiot.

As a reply, he began swinging a series of tonfa techniques in such a fast pace. I continued dodging.

"Draw out your weapon."

"Make me," I smirked.

He said nothing and continued trying to hit me. I; however, ran towards the trees, trying to escape and at the same time let my shirt dry. After all, it was my only clothes. Argh. It's because of my stupidity! I berated myself. Because of this, Hibari had a chance to hit me.

"Ow!" I shouted, pain traveling through my arm, as I fell back.

"Are you going to get your weapon now or not? Because if you don't you're going to get bitten to death." Hibari said.

I stared at him, amazed that he was able to talk to me using two sentences. But before I could rejoice at my triumph, he swung his tonfa at me. I had no choice but to take off my glasses which transformed into a dagger. With swift reflexes, I was able to parry off his attack.

And so, we battled until afternoon came, Hibari and I were both covered in sweat. I couldn't take it anymore and said, "Hibari-san, maybe we should rest fi- achoo!" I blushed on the way I ended my sentence. I covered my mouth and uttered an apology.

"Hn."

"Does that mean a yes or a no?" I prodded.

"It was a 'yes'," he replied.

"Oh," I sneezed afterwards. And sneezed again. And again, "Geez, why do I have to get a cold now, of all times?" I asked myself. I bumped into something… AGAIN. Hibari stopped so suddenly and because of the impact, I fell on my butt. Ugh. Soo embarrassing. My cheeks were stained pink. Hibari looked behind, watching me getting up from my position."What?" I asked.

"Weak herbivore."

All I could do was to grit my teeth. Jeez. This person was getting on my nerves. Moreover, I had to stay with him for three days with only one pair of clothes. I sighed. My ears perked up. I heard a tummy grumbling. I'm proud to say that it wasn't mine. Holding my laughter back, I asked Hibari if he was hungry. He refrained from answering. I threw my hands up into the air and swiftly made a fishing rod. Just after a few minutes, I caught several tasty looking fish. I felt the heat of fire behind me and noticed Hibari making fire out of wood. Hmm... resourceful.

We ate dinner without any chat. He didn't thank me for the food and I didn't thank him for the fire.

"Wake me up and I'll bite you to death," Hibari warned me before closing his eyes and turning around with his back to the fire. I sighed.

"Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this?" I asked, in my head of course. I stared at the leaping flames. I suddenly remembered the time I escaped from Vendice for a crime I was accused of but never committed. I recalled the times I was beaten up and tortured for information I never possessed and without meaning to, tears fell from my eyes. I sniffed. And that was a deadly mistake, Hibari woke up from the sound and hit me with a tonfa which was aimed at my chest.

"Ow!" I said, under my breath, still on the ground, clutching my knees together. Hibari looked down on me, irritated. Because of this, his Vongola Ring ignited. Uh oh, I'm dead, yep, for sure. I returned his deadly stare with my own tear-stained one, daring him to attack once more. And, true to my word, he did. This time, I was prepared, my glasses turned into a dagger and since I had ignited my own ring, my weapon was coated in cloud flames. My gentle gaze turned into one which could kill. My brows were furrowed. I defended myself and attacked ferociously. Hibari was so surprised that he backed up. His flame was instantly dissipated. But I wasn't finished yet. The propagation flames I injected to my dagger enabled it to grow into a sword. With this, I attacked once more. In each strike I was able to release the anger and rage I felt at that moment. Finally, worn out by the sudden burst of power I lowered my weapon, and sunk into the ground.

* * *

><p>Hohoho! What would happen next I wonder? Actually, I'm sort of at war with myself. Will I make somebody kidnap Hibari or not...<p>

Hibari: You better not weak herbivore.

Me: Eh? Kyo-kun!

Hibari: *eyebrow twitches, grabs his tonfas* If you make someone kidnap me, I'll bite you to death.

Me: Okay, okay! Fine! I won't! Happy now?

Hibari: Hn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Morning greeted the two cloud guardians. Sachie opened her eyes and blinked at the sunlight. Her brain hadn't registered her situation, she thought she was still in bed so she yawned and stretched. Because of stretching, she hit something which she assumed was a pillow so she continued her act, unaware it was Hibari's back until...

"Get your filthy feet of my back, herbivore. Kamikorosu yo."

"Eh?" Sachie's eyes snapped opened, and she frantically apologized. Her head near the ground didn't win any sympathy from the Head of the Disciplinary Committee. He kicked her.

"Get up," was Hibari's cold command. Sachie stood up, weapon in hand. In the early rays of the morning sun, the two angry guardians engaged in battle.

Hibari was able to hit Sachie in the stomach, while Sachie was able to do the same thing only with double the power. Hibari fell over and landed on her chest. Sachie's face immediately turned red with Hibari's contact with her body.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" she protested, eyes open in disbelief, "HENTAI!"

"Urusai…"

"What do you…" at this point, Sachie felt the searing heat emanating from Hibari's forehead. She felt it with her hand, preventing Hibari from reacting; she immediately announced that he had a fever. "God, and here I was, worried I would be the one to be sick," Sachie muttered. Like a mother hen, she began saying things like it was Hibari's fault for not letting his clothes dry thoroughly and sleeping in them. She sighed. "Alrighty then, Hibari-san, take off your clothes," Sachie ordered. She was cut off when Hibari stared at her with his slanted eyes. "What? You have to change your clothes you know! If you keep on wearing the same thing, your fever would worsen!" she countered with a red face.

"How could I change my clothes if I'm lying on your lap?" Hibari asked with an amused face.

"Good point, then get up," Sachie replied, helping Hibari to his feet, "You can stand, right?" she asked worriedly.

"Hn." As fast as he could, Hibari grabbed his backpack and dressed. Sachie was facing the opposite direction while he was doing that. "Done," Hibari said.

Sachie turned around just in time to catch the dizzy Hibari. "Oof, you're heavy," she stated as they fell in a heap. Sachie sat up and put Hibari on his futon that he so fortunately brought with her inhuman strength. "Uuh… Hibari-san, this is my first time caring for a sick person so what do I do next?"

Hibari looked at Sachie with a face she couldn't decipher. He couldn't control himself, seeing Sachie's confused look and laughed. Sachie stared. "W-why are you laughing?" she asked with a shaking voice and flaming red cheeks.

"Nothing. For the time being, keep me warm," Hibari ordered.

"Oh ok… how?" Hibari didn't reply to Sachie's question. She sighed for about the third time of the duration of her stay and dragged Hibari, along with his futon, nearer to the fire. "You warm now?" not receiving an answer from Hibari, she assumed he was and went away, to fix herself up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Meanwhile on the other side of the island, things were going really loud and… well, destructive.

BOOM! Gokudera let his bombs fly to the direction of Rana. He didn't give her time to rest and sent another volley of attacks using his Sistema CAI. His opponent, however, was able to dodge all of his attacks and went closer to him. Her weapon, which seemed to appear from her watch, was tiny. Even so, she was still able to injure him in several places in spite of his lightning-flame-propagated shields. They were having such an intense battle until Gokudera opened his box weapon, which contained Uri. He thought that the cat which was fully grown due to his sun flames, would attack Rana in full force. Instead, the opposite happened.

"Aww. Kawaii!" Rana cuddled Uri after she stored away her miniscule assortment of weapons.

"Wha-" was all Gokudera could say. He couldn't attack Rana because Uri was blocking his way. "Uri! Come back to your box!" But as always, the cat wouldn't follow Gokudera's instructions. It kept on hogging Rana's attention. Because of this, Gokudera and his fellow storm guardian lost the will to fight, for the time being.

"Aww… Gokudera, why didn't you tell me that you had such a cute box weapon?" Rana asked with shining eyes, all her adoration aimed at Uri. It seemed to like all the attention.

"Why would I tell you, woman?" Gokudera rudely spat out. Uri didn't like his master's tone and sent a low growl of warning. "Now you turn even my box weapon against me!" he accused Rana as he slumped down on the ground.

"Hey, it's all your fault, you have to pet it more, like this," at this point, Rana began to scratch Uri and rub it's white belly. She began to coo, "Aren't you cute? Aww. You're master doesn't do this to you, ne?" The kitty meowed. "Now you try it!" she told Gokudera.

"Wha—Fine." Gokudera grumbled, and began copying what Rana was doing. A few minutes passed, both weapon and owner enjoyed it. For the first time ever, Rana saw Gokudera smile and laugh. She glanced at him with a blush forming on her cheeks. _Sure, he has some bad points, but maybe he has some good ones too, he looks really adorable with a happy face instead of a pissed one._ The victim of her gaze noticed and caught her eye for a few seconds but Rana turned away. Awkward silence issued afterwards. Gokudera succeeded into making Uri sleep, so it returned to the safety of its box.

"Gokudera-kun," Rana called, Gokudera looked at her, "Eat this!" she then shoved a handful of tiny dynamites on his face.

"What the!" Gokudera scrambled away.

"Ahahaha! You fell for it, those dynamites were fake, ba-ka!" she gleefully said, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Why you…" Gokudera ignited his storm flame and they continued their training with each other.

* * *

><p>"Dino-san, daijoubu desu ka?" Yamamoto worriedly asked his companion. Dino, as you may have guessed, tripped and fell on their way to the peak of the mountain. There were simply too many vines and twigs on the forest floor! He accidentally tangled his legs while running full speed.<p>

"Ahaha… gomen, gomen," Dino replied while pulling himself up.

"Maybe we should rest first?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Sure, let's rest until Romario arrives," Dino said with a grin.

The two have been exercising since the first day. They did push-ups, sit-ups, and the like. In addition to that, they have been jogging since morning. They decided that their fight with each other would be on the last day. So for now, they had a momentary truce.

"Dino-san, let's eat!" Yamamoto announced, preparing the humongous amount of sushi he brought along. Dino looked at them with delight.

"Ittedakimasu!" both said simultaneously and proceeded gobbling up the food.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, more power, you need more power," the baby said, advising Tsuna on his predicament. Currently, Tsuna was trapped in a secluded area with not much oxygen present. It was very much like the time when he was training with the Future Hibari, when he was trapped inside the Cloud Hedgehog.<p>

"I know!" Tsuna told to himself. He concentrated his sky flames into his right hand and punched the barrier. But no avail, he still couldn't free himself. _Again! Again!_ He thought.

_Tsk tsk. Mada mada dane, Tsuna. _

* * *

><p>Oh yeah! 10th chapter! mada mada dane is a famous phrase made by Ryoma Echizen in Prince of Tennis. it means: YOU STILL HAVE LOTS MORE TO WORK ON.<p>

Read and review please. Comments and suggestions are well appreciated. :))_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was afternoon when Hibari finally woke up from his deep slumber. He was feeling rather hungry. The previously sick person was feeling better already. His face swing left and right looking for the girl. _Where is she at a time like this? Why didn't she prepare any food? When she arrives, I'll bite her to death for her improper action._

Just then, he heard a squeal that sounded undoubtedly like a girl's. He dropped what he was doing and strode to where the sound originated from.

"Ouch," Sachie muttered after attempting to climb a tree. "Stupid fruit, being all the way up there. It looks so tasty…" at this moment, she was hanging upside down from the tree's branch; her shirt was over her head. After a few seconds on pondering another strategy to get the yummy fruit, she lifted the shirt up to cover whatever was exposed. She discovered a red-faced guy staring at her.

"Waah! Pervert!" Sachie screamed at the surprised prefect. With agility, she freed herself from hanging upside down and charged at Hibari while shouting, "A lot of things pissed me off today and now this! You are so going to pay!"

Hibari was shocked; he barely evaded Sachie's furious attacks. She was hacking at her opponent more than ever. Not only this, her ring ignited proving the theory of Dino. It was irritation and extreme annoyance that would light rings up. _Well, whatever, at least I get to fight._

Sachie paused, after her plunging the dagger turned sword at Hibari's face which he managed to dodge. _Someone else is near us._ She let the sword grow longer, supplying it with her flames, its path going forward. Her action was rewarded with an anguished scream. Her sparring partner was surprised; _staying with this girl surely brought many surprises ahead. _He too was feeling uneasy as he felt other hidden presences besides him and the girl, so he threw his tonfa to the right and a dying moan was heard.

"Argh! There were other guys who saw me! Dammit! Today's the worst!" Sachie rambled, a vein popping on her head. She was very mad now, nothing could stop her. Before Hibari was able to comment on her unladylike demeanor, she was on a killing spree. She couldn't care less because the people she was currently ripping to shreds were part of the Ferroneo Family. In just a span of ten minutes, she had defeated them all.

"And you Mr. Kamikorosu yo, it's time to let you have a taste of your own medicine," Sachie told Hibari. The teenage guy just smirked. Sword and tonfa clashed as if there was no tomorrow. After several exchange of blows, Sachie noticed something. "Heey, you're all better now!"

Hibari rolled his eyes; _this girl's slow in picking up facts._

"Don't roll your eyes at me," she said through clenched teeth. She gave her "enemy" other swipes from her sword. Suddenly, her eyes saw funkadelic yellow spots and the whole world turned black.

Hibari was able to catch Sachie in the nick of time. Her forehead was scorching hot, that he could have fried an egg using her body temperature. He sighed; she seemed unconscious anyway so he carried her bridal style and lay her down on his futon.

* * *

><p><em>**Aww. Wasn't that sweet for Hibari? Mwehehehe.<em>

_Anyway, since Sachie "sort of" took care of Kyo-chan when he was sick, I'm just gonna return that favor. XD_

_Sorry for the really short chapters and minor grammatical errors! Never fear for I shall edit those mistakes sooner or later. :P_

_Read and review please!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sachie's POV**

_Cold, dark, creepy… white gloved hands hovering above me. Injections containing all sorts of weird substances that make me feel uncomfortable… unknown voices I hear._

"_Aaah! She's awake! Experiment Number 522's awake! We need guidance!" said the masked person who seemed to be the leader of the researchers. _

_I raised my left arm… was I just a creation? If so, what's my name? 522… was it? All around me I see the same "creations", what "experiment" struck me most was the boy with mismatched eyes. _

"_She, he, no, I mean IT is moving! Calling for assistance!"_

"_Don't worry, I feel fine, there's no need for assistance," I assured the person, too bad he fainted when he heard me speaking. Where was I anyway? I pulled of all the wires and whatnot attached to my body. It was fortunate that they clothe their experiments. The things they create, they don't seem, well, normal. Which means it's safe to assume I'm not what they could call normal… right? I slid of the thing I was lying on. That thing's name… was it a bed? Yes, I'm sure it was. _

"_You, little girl, what's your name?" the boy with the mismatched eyes asked me. One of his eyes was red and the other was sort of the color of the ocean… blue, was it called that?_

"_I'm called Number 522…" I replied in a monotonous voice._

"_Eh? Number 522? That's not even a proper name!" another little boy with yellowish hair protested._

"_Keep quiet, Ken," said the other one wearing a weird cap._

"_I know! Let's call you Sachie!" the guy with the unique colored eyes announced. "Do you like it?"_

"_Hai…" I said meekly._

"_Ahaha! Shy aren't you? My name's Mukuro Rokudo, nice to meet you!" Mukuro said._

"_Eto… can I call you Muku-chan?" I asked. The band of three friends looked surprised. "I c-can't?" I said, slightly taken aback._

"_No, no, it's fine, Chie-chan," Muku-chan said, giving me a nickname. For the first time in my young life, I smiled._

_Day after day we were forced to do horrible things. Whenever we failed, we would be brutally punished. Whips could be seen, blood splattered on the floor. Most of the time it was Muku-chan's blood… and mine's for I would try to protect him since he was the first one to talk and act kind to me._

"_Stop it!" I screamed at the so-called scientists, "Why are you always punishing him?"_

"_Well, well, well, we have another haggard here…" the leader sneered while hitting me with a whip. I neither screamed nor cried. I would never let them see me cry or in pain. NEVER!_

_It seems as if those hell-bringers tired out. They let go of the "disciplinary equipments" and stalked away thinking that we got the ample amount of beating. I crawled over to where Muku-chan was curled up._

"_Muku-chan, are you okay?" I asked even though I was fully aware he was not._

"_Uhm… yeah, we should treat your wounds Chie-chan," he replied._

"_And yours too," I smiled at him. For a second, his eyes darkened as if he was thinking of a sinister plot, in a blink, he smiled back at me. Hmm… it must have been my imagination._

"_Number 522! You're supposed to unleash your full powers! Stop holding back!" the "trainer" scolded me._

"_My name's not Number 522! It's Sachie! S-A-C-H-I-E," I spelled out for him, wagging my pointer and sticking my tongue out._

"_Why you little piece of trash! Talking back to me? I'll show you!" and here, he took out the whip and began to unleash its full power on me._

_Breaktime. Finally, the moment of silence and at the same time, a moment with my friends, Ken, Chikusa, and Muku-chan has come._

"_We have to escape," Muku-chan blurted out._

"_Eeh?" all three of us (Ken, Chikusa and I) choked on our meager supply of food._

"_They have been abusing us too much, let's kill them and escape," Muku-chan said with a tone that I've never heard from him before. It sounded so murderous that it sent shivers to my spine._

"_Yeah! I've been waiting for you to say that- byan!" Ken eagerly replied._

"_I agree, I've been longing to 'unleash my full power' at them," Chikusa supplied. The three guys then looked at me. I had no choice but to agree._

"_Uhh… sure," I said._

"_Now, it's all set!" Muku-chan said happily. I laughed along with them._

_The next day, we put Muku-chan's plan for revenge into play. Shrieks were heard. Crashes and tiny explosions in the lab were occurring. I saw someone beating up Muku-chan but he easily killed that guy with the trident he was holding. Seeing the blood, smelling its scent for the first time made me go berserk. My hair, from being mid-length, grew longer so suddenly, that it reached my upper thighs. My eyes which were colored red turned into black. I was a weapon of mass destruction. I enjoyed listening to the anguished screams and cries of pity._

"_No, no, no! Have mercy on me!" my previous trainer said. I was so disgusted and so I ripped his internal organs out with my bare hands. _

"_Mercy? What's that?" I asked while he died, too bad he didn't get to answer my question._

_A maniac grin was on my face, I sliced, hacked, bludgeoned, bashed things and people alike until I felt a hand on my shoulder._

"_Chie-chan, it's over," Muku-chan said. I looked around and saw that no one survived except the four of us. We had caused the mass murder in the lab. I would never regret this act we did. It was too… fun. Slowly, my hair shrank back to its former length and my eyes regained its red color._

"_Yay! We did it! Where are we going now?" I asked. _

"_Escape," replied Chisuka, who always has a logical and practical answer for everything. _

_And we did just that. We ran. It was snowing at that time. Our young bodies were cold. Then a snow blizzard came. I called out the names of my only companions but an answer never arrived. Either they were lost, or I was lost. Aware of the power I had used, I fainted and landed on the cold ground. _

_I woke up, but I wasn't on the ground anymore, I was lying on a big and comfy bed. I sat up and looked frantically around my surroundings._

"_Oh you're finally awake little girl! What's your name?" asked somebody._

"_Why should I tell you?" I replied, I wasn't sure if I could trust this person or not._

"_Ahaha! You're one smart kid, you should tell me so I won't keep addressing you, 'You', if you understand what I mean. Ah, my name's Dino," he answered back. He had a gentle face and blond hair. It seems as if I could place my faith on this person._

"_I'm Sachie," I revealed my name._

"_What a cute name! Sachie… heey, can I call you Chie-chan?" I jolted and remembered Muku-chan._

"_Hai… ano have you seen other kids like me when you found me lying on the snow?"_

"_No…" disappointed, I looked away. Thus started my days with Dino nee-chan. He would mostly be gone for a long period of time training with this baby hitman named Reborn. Whenever he returned, he would be covered with bruises._

"_Nee-chan! What are you doing that makes you have these much wounds?" I asked worriedly, "Is it because of training with Reborn-chan?"_

"_Ahh… you can say that…"_

"_Mou! I'll teach that baby a lesson one of these days…" I gritted, vowing to get revenge for this person who so graciously and wholeheartedly accepted me as a little "sister" even he is a bit of a klutz at times. He even drops me on the floor while carrying me. Sheesh. I also met a new friend whose name was Rana Sadamo. We would play and prank a lot, occasionally using Dino nee-chan as our victim._

_Then suddenly, the door banged, interrupting my pleasant and peaceful afternoon with Nee-chan and Rana._

"_Where is Sachie? You have been charged with the mass murder of certain individuals along with Mukuro Rokudo, Ken and Chikusa," announced the guards. I was forcefully taken away. Dino nee-chan and Rana couldn't do anything. I accepted my inevitable fate. The guards dragged me to their vehicle and after much jostling, we arrived at a chamber. They chained me to the wall and started interrogating me._

"_Where are your other friends?"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_Liar, where are they?"_

"_I don't know!" they began the torturing but they couldn't pry a bit of information from me because I was really clueless. They handed me over to the Vendice Prison. For a few days on my own, in the damp prison which was rumored to be unescapable, the gate opened and I saw Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa enter. They had gone older and had become much more mature. They eventually noticed that they weren't the only ones present in the cell._

"_Chie-chan, is that you?" Mukuro asked._

"_Yeah," I replied. _

_His face suddenly twisted to scorn, "I bet you turned us in," he accused. _

"_No I didn't!" I replied, stating the truth. Apparently, he believed me, which was good._

_Running, oh, we were running away from prison. It was the first time recorded in history that four kids escaped. We had to endure all the barriers set against the prisoners. Miraculously, we were able to flee! Freedom never felt so good, but there was still chills present in our hearts, what if the Vendice finds out? What were we to do? I was separated from my friends once more and was offered a job by the Ninth Vongola Boss, he adopted me into his family…._

"AAAH!" I bolted awake from my dream_. No, it wasn't just a dream, it was a recount of my horrible past._

* * *

><p>Oh yeah! sneaking from my parents and uploading this is not bad right?<p>

ehehehe. Read and review please!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sachie suddenly sat up from the futon and as a result, bumped into Tsuna's head. Apparently, Tsuna heard Sachie's scream and in fear for her, he was able to free himself from the hedgehog and run over to the said location. The same applies to Rana and Dino who dragged their companions with them.

"Sachie-chan, are you okay?"

"Chie-chan, did Hibari do something unpleasant? I could beat him up for you."

"Sachie! Why were you screaming! I thought you were going to die!"

"Che, damn woman, causing all the fuss."

"Sachie, what happened?"

"Ahahaha…"

She was bombarded with these kinds of questions and comments that she couldn't answer back immediately. Due to her fatigued brain and the fact that she just recovered from sickness, she fainted.

"Aah! Chie-chan?"

"Sachie! Oi! Oi!"

They were too noisy so, Hibari scared them off by saying the usual threat. Immediately, they quieted down and became as still as trees. The idea that Hibari purposely kept them silent was for Sachie's good didn't cross their thoughts. Suddenly, Sachie woke up and for the first time, swore out loud.

"Shimata!" she cursed, holding her head, "I feel kinda dizzy… "

While she was saying this, Sachie felt a mysterious aura, or rather, presence. Tsuna was also starting to feel queasy. She looked straight ahead and saw someone aiming his or her weapon at the tenth. Tsuna, who was kneeling beside Sachie, suddenly got pulled by her, unaware of his situation, resulting to him lying down across the girl's lap.

"Sachie!" all who were around her received a shock. Sachie, took in the spear thrown at her and Tsuna's direction. In order to save the soon-to-be-boss, she was struck by the sharp object in her shoulder.

"Ugh, Tsuna, you okay?" She asked, trying not to look at the blood running down from her shoulder.

"Aww, how sweet… Sachie the mass murderer saved a person who will probably die today," announced the unknown voice.

"Damn you," Gokudera swore.

"Who are you anyway?" Rana asked.

The stranger then came into view, he looked just like Byakuran! Which is why everyone gasped. Except for Sachie and Rana, who were both clueless at that moment.

"Eh? I surprised you didn't I? No, I am not Byakuran, my name's Ryou Arcana, the boss of the Ferroneo Family," he arrogantly introduced himself. At an instant, bombs and dynamites flew on his direction. Apparently, Gokudera and Rana couldn't control their tempers. Ryou easily dodged the projectiles. "You have to do better than that to defeat me."

"What's your purpose here, Ryou?" asked Reborn.

"Nothing much arcobaleno, I just came to kill the Tenth Vongola Boss and afterwards I will DOMINATE THE WHOLE WORLD!" Ryou maniacally laughed.

"This guy's a nutcase," muttered Rana, "Let's go Tsuna, you shouldn't deal with mad people." Tsuna, Dino, Yamamoto, Reborn, Gokudera and Rana turned back and attempted to walk away. Hibari was about to follow.

"Hm? Where do you think you're going, trying to escape? Hah! The Vongola are cowards," Ryou said, effectively halting the six people.

"Ha? Bastard…" Gokuder said, his anger getting the better of him. He didn't hesitate to attack Ryou. However, in spite of all his efforts, all his tricks didn't work on Ferroneo's boss. Even the Sistema CAI didn't work against him. Ryou whistled. Immediately, the eight people were surrounded.

"Guess we have to postpone our fight Dino-san," Yamamoto said.

"Yeah," Dino replied, they both started attacking the troupe encircling them. Rana and Gokudera were doing the same thing and Hibari started biting people to death. Tsuna started to engaged Ryou into battled until he heard Dino.

"What the- these guys are coming back to life!"

"Of course, they're undead, what do you expect?" Ryou said smugly while the guardians were being pushed back. "My experiment succeeded!"

"Idiots! Hit their heads!" Sachie screamed, "Don't you even watch zombie movies?"

Yamamoto did just that and saw the zombie who received a blow to his head fall and not move. "She's right!" he confirmed.

"Hit their heads to the EXTREME!"

"That's right, kora!"

"Ryohei! Colonello!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Kufufufu."

"Ah! Mukuro's also here!" added Tsuna.

"Guyahahahahahoohooyaheeheehee! Lambo-san saves the day!"

"Lambo? What are you doing here?"

"I thought they could help out," Reborn answered for them.

"Master Pao-pao! Yosh! Kill zombies to the EXTREME!"

And things started looking good for the Vongola family. They opened their box weapons and fought to the EXTREME, until other zombies appeared.

"Hah! Do you think that just by calling all your family members you could defeat me?" Ryou laughed. "Well, you thought wrong."

"Tsuna, it's him! He's the one raising and calling the dead," Yamamoto said.

"So, all I have to do is defeat him, right?" Tsuna asked, preparing to fire the X Burner. A zombie was about to bite Tsuna from behind but someone immediately killed it.

"Heh, zombies huh? What a pile of bullshit. Bring it on," Sachie dared while smirking.

What happened before was this. While everyone was too busy hitting zombies, Sachie was trying to control herself to not look at her wounded shoulder. She was told that when she sees her own blood, her inner personality would appear. She was scared on what her inner personality was so she refrained. Unfortunately, a zombie approached her, and in order not to get bitten, she absentmindedly used her dagger to defend herself. It was too late to notice that she used the arm which had an injured shoulder. The blood that flowed reached her hand, and when she raised it, her blood dripped into her face. _Uh oh_. Her hair grew longer and her red eyes turned black. Just like the time in the massacre of researchers. _Oh well, let the bloody festival begin._

Everyone was surprised, who would have thought that Sachie was keeping that power a secret? It was only Mukuro who knew what was beginning to unfold.

"Everyone, try to avoid getting bitten, if so, you'll turn into one of them," Gokudera advised.

"Gee thanks," muttered Rana sarcastically.

"Hey! I was trying to be helpful!"

Meanwhile, Sachie was enjoying herself to the fullest. Stab here, kick there, oh, the never-ending fun! All the while, she was laughing her head off. The rest of her companions were giving it their all too. Dino, Ryohei, and Colonello formed a trio of destruction. Lambo was put under Gokudera and Rana's care; although they were both against it. Reborn was just taking in the view and Hibari was causing a heck of a chaos somewhere far from the main group. Mukuro (no matter how surprising it may be) was backing Hibari up even if it was against the cloud guardian's will. Tsuna was fighting Ryou in a heated battle.

"Why are you taking such drastic methods just to kill me! We could have just talked over your issues and finish it like that," asked Tsuna in an enraged voice.

"Not all of the world's problems can be solved by peaceful negotiations," Ryou coolly replied.

"You even had my friends involved!" Tsuna said, "If it was only me you want, then leave them out of it!"

"Oho, the boss cares for his servants? Hmm, that's stupid!" Ryou laughed. "Servants are just there to reply to your every need and want. It's much better having zombies to do your will, they don't complain and most of all, they're cheap to keep!"

"What kind of boss are you?"

"An evil, cruel and sly one," said the over-confident Ryou.

"You will pay for that remark," Tsuna's voice didn't sound high-pitched and confused anymore, it sounded low and dangerous.

Unconsciously, Ryou gulped. For some reason he started getting the chills. Suddenly, the Ferroneo Boss got punched by Tsuna. _His speed has gotten faster!_ He bowled over from the strength of the second hit. _Moreover, his strength increased drastically by more than a tenfold! _In just a span of two minutes, the arrogant boss was sprawled over the ground. He was too injured to move, much less raise a finger in defense. He hadn't expected the Vongola's young Tenth boss to be this strong. His first impression of Tsuna was that he was weak and lame. Well, he thought as the saying goes, never judge the book by his cover. He closed his eyes, waiting for the finishing blow. One second… two seconds…. Seemed to pass, but actually it was a few hours later. He opened his eyes and all he saw was a hand outstretched to him. That hand belonged to one of the zombies.

"Aaaah! What the hell!" Ryou screamed like a little girl.

"Gokudera-kun, I told you not to do that!" Tsuna scolded his self-proclaimed right-hand man.

"Sumimasen, I couldn't stop myself," pouted the Gokudera.

Arcana looked around him, he saw the girl who had freakishly turned into a killing monster, Sachie, staring at him with black eyes.

"You bastard… how dare you wake me up!" Sachie attempted to strangle him.

"Aaah! Get her off me!" Ryou pleaded.

"Sachie, stop it," Reborn commanded while handing Sachie a packet of marshmallows. Her eyes reverted back to red. Interestingly, the only thing that could calm her down in her blood-crazed mode was the fluffy and somewhat sweet taste of marshmallows. This was discovered after all the zombies were killed. No matter how many times Tsuna and the others tried to stop Sachie from cutting anything that stood in her way, they couldn't succeed. It was only when Mukuro conjured up a piece of marshmallow and threw it at Sachie. By the time she returned to her senses, half of the forest's foliage where cut and sliced up to tiny bits. She fainted afterwards. Frantically, Rana and Chrome, who took the place of Mukuro, stopped the amount of blood flowing from her cuts and effectively bandaged her up with the bandages Romario brought along for emergencies.

"This is yummy, you want some?" Sachie offered her food to Ryou as truce between the two parties. Ryou stared at her for a while, contemplating whether she was sincere or not. Apparently she was, so Ryou grabbed some of the marshmallows and started chomping.

"You're right! This is good!" in just a matter of seconds, Ryou and Sachie started exchanging life stories, acting like old friends.

"Look at that idiot, still acting as if nothing happened," Rana said.

"Maa, maa, Rana-chan, Ryou's not bad a person after all, according to Dino, that is," Yamamoto said in soothing tones.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

This is Hibari Kyoya at the moment.

A feared and reserved fighter, Hibari would do anything, even to pursue the impossible in order to bite his enemies to death. He is a pokerfaced teenager who accepted the role of being the Vongola Tenth's Cloud Guardian just to fight a certain five year old baby who bears the curse of the Arcobaleno and other stronger opponents like that blasted Mukuro Rokudo. He is the head of the Namimori Discipline Committee which is composed of a band of delinquents loyal to him and only him. He – who uses a pair of tonfas as a weapon and takes pleasure in beating people – is trying to take control of his bothering predicament.

He is currently trying to figure out his feelings for a certain herbivore named Sachie Kikuchi, the noisy, rambunctious girl who is currently fitting in the job of his trainer. She always manages to make him, the strongest guardian, lose his cool. He had let his cold demeanor down more than once when facing her. A perfect example would be when he laughed out loud for the first time in front of her shocked and cute face. Even he was bewildered by this uncharacteristic action. Wait… did he just describe that herbivore as _cute_? Hibird was one thing, including his box weapon, Roll, but a human, especially a loud and airheaded human girl as cute? No way, absolutely no fudging way. There really was something wrong with him. Not only was she was she cute, he also thought that she was a fierce fighter. This she proved while facing a horde of living dead with nothing more than a dagger. The bare truth that Sachie turned into an unstoppable killing machine didn't faze him, in fact, he found it quite alluring and interesting. Hibari noted that adorable expression that rose to her face when she caught the piece of marshmallow Mukuro had tossed to her as a remedy for her split personality. He shook his head causing his black, silky, tousled hair into even more disorder. Whoa… since when was he thinking about her? Oh well, he thought, he'll have to bite her to death sooner or later. Hibari stood; not taking heed of the stares aimed at him and walked towards the vehicle that would take him back home, back to his beloved Namimori.

This is Sachie Kikuchi at the moment.

Having finished devouring a whole pack of marshmallows with the Arcana dude she had recently made acquaintance with, she now had the time to sort out her feelings for a certain black haired idiot. Yes, she described Hibari Kyoya an idiot, a scum, a spoiled brat and a pervert.

Why would she – the murderer of a group of people – fall in love with an idiot like him? He cared for nothing except for himself and the school he takes tremendous pride in: Namimori Middle School. Oh, and he probably also cared for that yellow bundle of feathers the people anonymously named Hibird and that Cloud Hedgehog of his named Roll. She – the person who always seems to be faced with immense trouble and hardship, who is in deep turmoil at the moment, whose hands are stained with blood from killing her relatives – find solace in that guy. Why would she – the strongest girl assassin of the millennia, according to Fuuta's rankings – develop romantic feelings for the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola? He was nothing more than a trainee, and she, the trainer. Although he was sort of like a rock, immovable and strong and like ice, cold and unyielding, he does have his cute points. He had – after all –a good-looking face that she found handsome. _Did that make any sense? Or was it redundant?_ She loved the way he would look when he was angry or baffled. Like that time when he found her hanging upside down. She liked the way he says "I'll bite you to death" in that deep but somehow soothing voice. Whenever Hibari tells that to her, she would always feel anticipation and excitement at the next set of attacks he would give. Furthermore, she realized that she wanted to make him smile and laugh more after seeing him do so for the first time. Just thinking about him brought a smile to her face and a pink taint to her cheeks, although she was careful of hiding this disturbing fact from her companions.

Her eyes followed Hibari as he strode towards the transport vehicle Dino had provided. Day dreaming was over; time to face reality, she sighed, the deadline of her getting bitten to death was looming closer. After a while, she followed her friends and him, not daring to continue her train of thoughts any longer.

"Aah! We're finally back!" Tsuna rejoiced after the long ride from the island back to Namimori. It was already sunset three days after their training began. The sky was in the shade of soft red and violet sending a sense of warmth to the guardians, Sachie, Rana, Reborn, Dino and his subordinate. School started again tomorrow.

"Dino-san, we never were able to battle against each other," Yamamoto complained to the clumsy Cavallone boss who became his partner.

"Yeah, what a pity, at least we were able to put our extensive training into use battling the zombies. Maybe we can fight next time," Dino replied. "Tsuna, I'll see you later!" He then sent a wink to Hibari and then he was gone, probably headed back to his mansion in Italy along with Romario.

Tsuna looked around him, a pleased smile gracing his face. He was happy that his family was safe and that his skirmish with the Ferroneo boss was over. He was even able to make friends with Ryou. He wasn't a bad person after all. He watched as Ryohei began playing with Lambo. He turned his head to see Gokudera bickering with Rana and vice versa concerning something about the Ogu Pogu. He greeted Yamamoto with a smile as he, the rain guardian, began to strike a conversation with the shy Chrome. Out of the corner of his eyes, he drank in the sight of Sachie chasing after Hibari telling him to wait up since their houses were coincidentally in the same direction. Tsuna took in a big breath and exhaled. He said three words to Reborn.

"Let's go home!"

And so they did.

* * *

><p>Finally! I was able to think of another chapter. :D<p>

I was actually inspired by the third book of Star Wars. Weird isn't it? I really liked the style of the author and I thought I could try it out. ^-^

Stay tuned for the next chapter! ;)

Again, please read and review! :D


	15. Chapter 15: Ending

GAAAHH! I'm done! With my second Fanfic! Maybe I'll delete the first and replace it with a new one. :P :))

Hope you guys like it!

I LOOOOOVE Hibari! *Glomps him*

Reviews are appreciated a lot!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Tsuna woke up to the smell of chocolate. Groggily, he looked around his bedroom half-expecting Reborn to pop out of nowhere to give him a kick. Amazingly, he didn't see any sign of the baby. He sighed. Now he remembered. The day Reborn chose to return from the isolated island was Valentines' Day. February 14, a day when all the girls prepare chocolates for the guys they like. He sighed again. Probably it would only be his mom who would give him one of those sweet treats. In addition to that, Bianchi would probably hand him one of her chocolates she made out of her power, poison cooking. He sighed for the third time, wishing that the day would end soon. He got out of bed, cleaned up, wore his uniform and trotted downstairs.

"Tsuna-san!" a girl's cheery voice greeted Tsuna as he entered the kitchen, "Happy Valentine's Day!" She sent one of her huge smiles at him.

"H-haru!" Tsuna blushed. This was the first time a girl, other than her mother gave him chocolates. "Arigatou."

"Kya!" Haru turned red and clapped her hands to her cheeks.

"Tsuna-kun, I also made one for you," another girl told him. Now, Tsuna turned even more red and accepted Kyoko's chocolate, delight shown through his face while thanking her.

The doorbell rang.

"Juudaime! Let's go to school!" Gokudera called out.

"Hai hai! Coming!" Tsuna replied, "Let's go Kyoko-chan, Haru." Both girls nodded and followed Tsuna outside. When they stepped out of the gate, the three friends noticed that Gokudera wasn't alone. He was with Yamamoto, Sachie, and Rana.

"Morning Tsuna!" Sachie said,

"Ohayou," Rana followed Sachie's example. Tsuna greeted them back. He noticed that both girls seemed bothered by something with his hyper intuition. He decided it had probably got something to do with the 14th so he kept quiet about it.

The band of friends proceeded to walk towards their respective schools. They parted with Haru along the way. Then, they reached Namimori High. They were suddenly engulfed by screaming girls.

"KYA KYA! Gokudera-kun! Accept my chocolate!"

"YAMAMOTO-kun please take my chocolate!"

"No get mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Because of this, their group immediately got separated. Tsuna almost got stampeded over by the fearsome fangirls of his two best friends. When Gokudera saw what the girls did to the tenth, he got furious and started cussing.

"You damn bastards! I'll blow you into pieces!" He threatened, "I won't accept chocolate from any girl!" He announced. Immediately, his fangirls pouted and started to walk away from him, disappointed that they weren't able to convey their feelings to him.

Yamamoto however, couldn't understand that the chocolates were representations of the girl's hearts and was accepting each of them while laughing.

Rana and Sachie escaped while the charge of the fangirls was happening. They climbed a nearby tree and surveyed the area. Rana, heard Gokudera's proclamation and was visibly saddened.

"It's fine Rana-chan, you can give that to him later when his head cools down," Sachie tried to comfort her friend.

"But he said that he won't accept any chocolate from a girl, much less me," Rana almost burst into tears.

"Pshh… I'm sure he'll accept yours," Sachie still argued, "Do your best!" She cheered Rana.

"Unn."

They both dropped from the tree carrying their carefully wrapped parcels and proceeded to their classroom. Boys were eyeing what they were holding. Suddenly, out of the blue somebody screamed, a male voice shouted, "Sachie-chan and Rana-chan both brought chocolates!" All the boys around them did double takes, immediately they swarmed over the two girls.

"Hey, that's mine right?" someone asked.

"No, I bet that the chocolate Rana-chan's holding is mine."

"Sachie-chan's chocolate belongs to me right?"

"No, she's going to give it to me, right Sachie-chan?"

Sachie and Rana looked at each other, hiding the chocolates they made.

"Look at that!" Sachie pointed out of the window, in a flash, all the boys' heads turned to the direction Sachie was pointing. Thankful for her distraction, Rana made a run for it, followed by Sachie and they ended up inside their classroom. Safe and sound. Just like Yamamoto, Gokudera and Kyoko. No boys were chasing Kyoko today because she wasn't carrying any chocolate. But Tsuna was a disaster, because of his small build, the hyperactive girls couldn't see him that much and ran over him.

"Those girls, I'll kill them someday…" Gokudera muttered.

The teacher entered and started the lesson. However, nobody was paying any attention save for Kyoko. The boys of their class, excluding Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna, were all wondering who will receive the chocolates Sachie and Rana made. The girls, excluding Rana and Sachie who were too busy sleeping, were talking when or where will they give the tokens they made to the boys they like and whether to confess to them or not.

Finally the teacher gave up and walked out of the classroom.

"Ne, Rana-chan, I have to go and do my mission, don't chicken out on yours," Sachie winked at her close friend when everyone except them left the classroom.

"Sure."

And so, Sachie took her leave. Rana sighed, how will she force Gokudera to accept her chocolate? She sighed again, and went out of the classroom. It was easy to find the silver-haired boy. You just have to follow the squeals his fangirls make. In a jiffy, after a few escapades away from her fanboys, she located his exact position. The girls tried to give him their chocolates but to no avail. He threatened them and they ran away, Rana was the only one left.

"Hah, can't control your fangirls?" she bitterly asked.

"Women are too capricious, like the weather. I'll kill them. Or better yet, I'll kill myself first so I won't taste their stupid chocolate filled with their stupid love. They can take their love to their graves," he replied.

"… hey, I'm a girl too you know," Rana softly said.

"Hmm?"

"I said, you can't kill yourself or else Tsuna would be sad, who would protect the Tenth when you commit suicide?" Rana said changing her first statement.

"Good point."

They both heard a scramble of thundering feet approaching them.

"This is bad," they said simultaneously. This was the first time they agreed on something. Before their pursuers noticed, Gokudera pulled Rana to the nearest bush and hid behind it although the top of their heads were seen.

"What a classic idea, hiding behind a bush, gee I wonder if we won't get caught," Rana muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, it's the nearest hiding place. If you've got a better idea, I'm open for suggestions," Gokudera argued.

Both were silent for a while. Rana had an idea. She sniggered at what she was about to do. Gokudera looked at her as if she was a complete fool. She was planning to act like a complete fool anyway so it doesn't matter.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun, you said that you'd kill a woman…"

"What about it?"

"Would you kill Bianchi?"

Gokudera paused for a moment thinking, "… I guess not, although I would like too."

"Would you kill your mom?"

"She's already dead so why bother asking?" he retorted. His family was always a touchy subject for him.

"If your mother was alive would you kill her?" Rana pestered.

"Of course not! Why would I?"

"Would you kill me?" Rana asked seriously, while looking at Gokudera evenly in the eye, her face was quite close to his. Her cheeks were tainted pink.

"…." He was, for the moment, rendered unable to speak.

"Over there!" came a loud voice of an anonymous fangirl, pointing to the bush Rana and Gokudera were hiding. To prevent them from being seen, Rana, without thinking, pushed the guy she liked down, and she landed on top. "Oh, never mind…. It was my imagination…" the unknown voice dismissed with a wave of her hand. The troupe of fangirls and fanboys left to search for their 'preys' in another place.

"Would you kill me?" Rana asked again, now both of them were fully aware of their awkward situation although they didn't make a move to get out of it.

"Ahh…. That's a whole new different matter altogether…" Gokudera replied spitting each word out slowly.

"Would you?"

"No… well, I don't think I _can_."

"Hmm… okay, Happy Valentine's Day," Rana said brightly. She gently kissed Gokudera on the mouth and savored the taste, lingering there for a sweet moment; she pulled back and looked at him in the face, wondering what his reaction would be. He was…how should she put it, literally RED. Just like the sacred cows of Apollo, she thought, slow, dumb and RED. She giggled.

"What-?" Gokudera said, his fingers touching his lips.

"Here," Sachie threw her chocolate to Gokudera while returning to their former position, sitting down, beside each other. He caught it and stared.

"If this isn't tasty, I'll _really_ kill you," Gokudera joked.

"Hmmm… really now, do you think you can?" She asked with a smirk.

For now, Rana had won their argument… and both felt they were closer than ever. When Gokudera took a bite of the chocolate, he felt all of her feelings filling up the empty void inside him. _So this is what it feels like to like someone…_

Rana never failed to notice that his cheeks were pink. "Good isn't it?" she queried with a smile, she too was pink.

"Umffgh…" Gokudera's mouth was still full of chocolate.

"You should eat those more, you tasted like cigarettes," Rana commented.

Gokudera laughed, "It's your fault for doing that so suddenly… " Rana glared at him pointedly, "Fine I'll stop smoking."

"Good!" and she gave him another peck, but on the cheek. Gokudera looked slightly disappointed, "Hey, I'll do that again when you really stop smoking and when the cigarette flavor turns into chocolate." She stuck out her tongue.

"Fine fine…"

They walked back to their classroom. Gokudera was holding the wrapper of her chocolate when they entered. Then they both heard groans of misery around the classroom. "Aww… so it was for Gokudera…" they heard the boys say. "Anyway, Sachie still hasn't given her chocolate." And then suddenly, Sachie slipped inside the room via the window empty handed just in time for the next class. Her cheeks were red and she couldn't stop smiling. She noticed Rana's and Gokudera's red face and offered a high-five. Both girls grinned at each other as they did so, more groans were heard.

"Who got Sachie's chocolate? I'll beat him to pulp," were the mutters of the boys. "Surely he can't be as strong as Gokudera…" Sachie and Rana looked at each other, secret smiles present in their faces.

What happened a few moments earlier was this.

As soon as Sachie left the classroom, carrying her box of chocolates, she immediately had to make a run for it since more than half of the boy population of the school was after her. They all wanted the same thing: Sachie's handmade chocolate. They could smell the sweet aroma that was emitting from her package. They could almost _taste_ it so Sachie ran for her life… and for her chocolate.

That was when…

"Herbivore, no running around the hallway or I'll bite you to death," the tall guy said, wearing the prefect badge of Namimori High.

Sachie's eyes brightened, _perfect. _She barely had room for that thought because as fast you can say 'I', Hibari swung his weapon. _Time was running out. _

"Oi! You could end up crushing this!" She protested while shaking the chocs she made at Hibari's face after successfully dodging his deadly swipe.

"I could care less," He replied in even tones. Personally however, Hibari wondered who will receive Sachie's chocolate. He DID care. Surely it wasn't for him and surely he didn't want it… _probably_. They both heard the footsteps of a league of boys chasing after Sachie.

"Not good," she muttered. Hibari heard this, and before he could chastise the boys disobeying the school rules, he felt Sachie tug his hand and in a second, they were inside the music room, a whole two floors above Sachie's classroom.

Hibari heard Sachie panting. "Damn them…" she was clutching her chest in effort to slow down her beating heart now that she and Hibari were alone. Her efforts however, were in vain.

_Thump. Thump._

"Herbivore, what are we doing here?" Hibari asked, he was puzzled but took care not to show it and maintained his blank and stern face.

_Thump. Thump._

Sachie turned red. Hibari waited for her answer.

_Thump. Thump._

With shaking hands she held up the chocolate. Hibari raised his eyebrow.

_Thump. Thump._

"I ah – this chocolate… you…. Uhm… here," she stuttered. "It's yours."

_Thump. Thump._

Hibari made no move to accept it. He was surprised, and that showed on his face. But he remained as still as stone.

_Thump. Thump._

"I ah –might leave sooner or later since my mission is done and –"she tried to explain, her cheeks were red, and she wouldn't meet Hibari in the eye.

_Thump. Thump._

"Sachie," Hibari said. In surprise, she lifted her head; saw Hibari's face inches from hers. Hibari held her gaze and tenderly muttered, "Arigatou."

_Thump. Thump._

His face was five centimeters apart from hers, his body, pinning hers against a wall; they could feel each other's breath and the fast beating of each other's hearts.

_Thump. Thump._

Their lips met. The soft curves of Hibari's lips fitted Sachie's as if he was meant for her and vice versa. His kiss was infinitely passionate and Sachie kissed him back just as furiously. After a few moments, Hibari broke the kiss.

_Thump. Thump._

Sachie stared at Hibari blankly, "Eeh?"

_Thump. Thump._

"As if I'll let go of you that easily," Hibari muttered, crossing his arms and looking away from Sachie's awed stare. His face was red. She couldn't mutter a word; she was too blinded by the amount of joy she felt.

As if to prove his statement, he drew her closer for another startling kiss, shorter but no less astonishing.

_Thump. Thump. _

"A-aah…" was all Sachie could say.

Hibari pushed her out of the window; it was the fastest route to her classroom since the bell was ringing.

"OI!" Sachie screamed. Glass crashed, _so much for love_, _he could've killed me with that_, she thought. She frantically tried to save herself and safely dropped into the classroom empty-handed and blushing madly.

And this brings us to the current moment.

The teacher's droned on and one but no one save for Kyoko was really paying attention. The boys of their class, excluding Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna, were all planning to beat the guy who received Sachie's chocolate into pulp. The girls, excluding Rana and Sachie who were too busy gloating over their 'victory', were gossiping whether the plans they made to confess went fine or not.

Finally bell rang, and the teacher dismissed the class thinking that all lessons were hopeless during February 14.

All students exited the main building. All the boys of Sachie's classroom followed her secretly. She was currently talking on her cellphone to a certain someone.

"Really? _Really_? Arigatou! Thank you _soo_ much!" she said while jumping up and down.

Sachie spotted Hibari, snapped her phone shut, and in a flash she glomped him with a hug noticing that he hadn't eaten the chocolate, sticking out of his pocket yet. She smiled when Hibari's cool, unruffled behavior went away for a moment, leaving him pink faced.

"Eeh, why haven't you eaten them yet?" she asked after releasing him out of her grip, pointing at her chocolate.

"I'll eat it later," he replied.

The boys from her class dropped their jaws. Yep, they could never beat the guy who got Sachie's chocolate since he was the Head of Discipline Committee, they sulked away, defeated.

"Eeh…"

"If it's not good I'll bite you to death," Hibari said.

"If it's not good, then I'll make another one for you," Sachie made a counter proposal. "Oh yeah, the Ninth said I could stay in Japan… for as long as I like."

"Hnn…" Hibari raised his eyebrows. He seemed to be doing that often when she was around. He felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You're _mine_."

Sachie rolled her eyes at his remark and said, "You're mine too."

Tsuna could only do a jawdrop at what he was seeing. He couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed them again and again with his hands but it the scene didn't seem to be going away. The people around him were doing the same thing.

Hibari had an arm drooped casually around Sachie's shoulder while she was chatting animatedly about a certain topic, both of them looked really happy and a slightly pink flush were present on their faces. Tsuna had never seen Hibari look so carefree and relaxed.

Gokudera, on the other side, was holding Rana's hand due to the latter's pestering. After a few moments, they both let go because of the stares they were accumulating. With red cheeks, they engaged each other into a verbal battle.

"Tsuna-kun!" the Tenth turned and found Kyoko running after him. "Matte!" he stopped, with Reborn by his side. He smiled, radiating a comfortable and warm aura around him. For a moment, Kyoko blushed, _for a second there, when he smiled, he looked like the Tsuna of the mafia: strong, powerful and willing to do anything for his friends_; she was surprised on how fast he had matured ever since that incident with the Millefiore Family. She took his hand and walked home. _Miracles __do__ happen during Valentine's,_ the Vongola's Tenth Boss thought.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me. It belongs rightfully to Akira Amano. :))<p>

although I would like it if Hibari really was mine...

Thanks for all the faves! XD


End file.
